Robin!
by Glimer145
Summary: The League of Shadows mounts an attack on the manor. Bruce goes missing. Alfred is presumed dead and the manor is burning... My first story in a while
1. Chapter 1

**I know It's been a while! I've been on a kind of hiatus for a few months. A cousin of mine passed away which kind of killed any creativity inside of me for a while. **

**It wasn't until recently I started writing again, and surprisingly it happened because my Auntie succumbed to a heart disease. But before she died she had been asking me about my books and my writing and she told me to keep going with it. So I guess that's why I'm back and writing. **

**So enough of the morbidity...is that even a word?**

**So this is another Robin story. It's a little different to what I have written in the past but hopefully it turns out ok. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...sadly. **

* * *

Robin!

Kid Flash landed with a heavy thud, the word fail flashing above him. Robin let out a strident laugh.

"Just face it KF, you can't pin me! You owe me five bucks!" Wally huffed loudly and pulled himself up facing the teen.

"Third time's a charm." He said smirked before running at his full speed towards his acrobat friend. Robin had seen this coming of course, he knew Wally back to front. Robin launched himself into the air away from the speedster. Wally stopped quickly looking up at the boy who gracefully flipped further away from Wally dodging him once again. Wally moved again rushing at the boy who this time remained still. Just before Wally reached him Robin jumped up over him using Wally's shoulders as a spring board, he landed a kick into his friend's back sending Wally flying forwards to the ground again. The flashing words "Kid Flash Fail" illuminated Wally's stressed face.

"FINE I admit it ok, I can't pin you!" He yelled towards Robin who smirked at him before turning towards the onlooking team. Wally quickly stood and ran at Robin who jumped just as Wally reached him again, Robin quickly landed behind him pulling Wally's arms around his back.

"Not even when my back is turned West." He laughed at his struggling friend. The team laughed at Wally's pouted face. Robin let his friend go who tripped over his own feet making the team laugh even harder.

"His too quick even for you Baywatch!" Artemis laughed at her red faced boyfriend.

The team had all been training when they heard Wally's loud voice gloating to Robin about how he could take the fifteen year old down in a second with his speed. Robin just laughed his trademark cackle and encouraged Wally to try and bet him five dollars that Wally would fail. Hence their fighting and now Wally's disappointed scowl.

"I trained with Batman Wally. He made me fight all the league members, including your Uncle Barry! I'm used to fighting a speedster." Robin said proudly to the grumpy seventeen year-old "And he made me do all that at the age of ten, so you can say I'm pretty well versed in _your_ way of combat."

"Yeah yeah wonder boy, no need to show off!" Wally laughed accepting Robins hand and been pulled to upright position "One day I'll get you." he chuckled.

"If you two don't mind the rest of us would like to get back to training now!" Super Boy yelled at the duo. M'gann laughed at her boyfriend's eagerness looking past his attitude as usual.

"Come on Conner, we can train over here, you can fight me." She said giving Conner a look that said 'I want you all to myself'. Artemis looked to Kaldur who was listening to something in his ear piece.

"Do we have a mission?" She asked keenly, her shoulders sagged when Kaldur shook his head.

"No, sorry but my King is calling for me, he needs me in Atlantis." Kaldur spoke quickly walking to the zeta beam. Robin looked concerned watching after him.

"Is everything ok Kal?" he asked before the Atlantean could leave. Kaldur tuned to the team and smiled,

"He probably just wants to gloat about his baby son, which is all he talks of these days."Kaldur laughed waving as he left the cave in a yellow flash.

* * *

Robin watched at Superboy and Kid Flash fought. Wally zipped around avoiding all of Conner's attacks; it was obvious to everyone that Conner was getting very frustrated with red head.

"Stay still!" Super Boy yelled angrily after Wally who just yelled back jokingly.

"What's the matter Supes can't keep up?" Robin held back his grin to avoid been yelled at by the already angry Superboy.

Conner finally grabbed a limb of Wally's as he sped past him. He crushed the red head to his chest not using any of his true strength but enough to subdue the runner. Wally thrashed around in Superboy's arms.

"Calm down Wally, you can get out of this." Robin called to his friend who kept flailing around like a fish out of water. Wally was just about to tap out when the computer caught all their attentions.

"Warning intruder alert." The team stiffened and readied themselves for a fight. "Location: Zeta Beam Tunnel A"

"Whoever it is, the're coming in through the Zeta beams, be ready." Robin called to the team. The bright yellow flash filled the cave.

"Robin!" the team watched as a masked girl ran unsteadily into the cave almost falling forward. They all glanced at the boy wonder who took in a small gasp.

"Batgirl how did you-" Robin started to say, he watched as she stumbled forward a bit looking at him with desperate eyes.

"BATGIRL?" Wally yelled "They're more of you?" Robin shot his friend a look telling him to be quiet and rushed to the girl who had just fallen to her knees. Her uniform was ripped badly and she was bleeding heavily from a cut in her shoulder. She clutched her arm, blood dripping down her fingers.

"Batgirl, what happened to you?" Robin anxiously asked the exhausted girl, she shot a look at the others who all watched curious to what was going on. M'gann moved forward.

"She needs medical help." She said gently. Batgirl pulled out off Robin's hands and stood quickly.

"I'm fine." She said sharply before wincing and almost falling backwards. Robin grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Stop been so stubborn and tell me what the hell happened!" Robin ordered. The team could all hear the urgency in his voice. "Where's Batman? You're supposed to be with Batman!" Batgirl hesitated in answering once again looking to the team apprehensively. Robin turned suddenly.

"Get out!" he ordered them standing quickly. They all looked at the boy shocked.

"Rob, what's—" Wally began to ask.

"This is a confidential matter you all need to leave us be! Now please go away!" Robin shouted desperately at them. Wally understood. This so called 'Batgirl' wasn't going to tell Robin anything with them there; it must have had something to do with their secret IDs. He nodded to his friend.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." He said leaving the room with the others following him not so willingly. Robin heard Artemis complaining when out of sight "We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other!"

Robin turned his attention to his friend in front of him. He peeled of his mask and knelt down to Batgirl; who stared at him worriedly as he reached forward gently removing her cowl. Dick inspected her face; she had a nasty cut above her eye and a split lip; blood dripped down past her eye, he cradled her head in his hands looking at her wounds with worried eyes. Barbara closed her eyes leaning into Dick's touch. She had not been ready for such an event. She had only just been aloud out of the cave for patrol after a year of training.

"What happened to you Babs?" Dick asked slowly. Barbara pulled out of Dick's touch and looked down to the floor ashamed, and began to talk quietly.

"Bruce and I were training down in the cave. We had just gotten back from a patrol and I kind of forced him to fight with me, I just wanted to get better. I don't really know how long we were fighting for but we stopped when there was a loud explosion-" Dick went ridged but didn't say anything to interrupt his friend. She began shaking slightly; Dick placed his hand over hers. "It came from upstairs. We ran up to investigate and when we got up there the whole living room was on fire, it spread so quickly. Bruce told me to go back down to the cave, when I asked him what he was doing he said he was going to find Alfred. He left me. I would have done what he asked but I saw people in the house they were looking for Bruce...and you." Barbara let out a shaky breath. "I didn't know what to do. Bruce always told me to follow his orders but these men out numbered him big time and the house was on fire! And to top it all off we had no idea where Alfred was!" She said hysterically. Dick squeezed her hand.

"You didn't go back down to the cave did you?" he asked softly trying to calm her down. She shook her head looking up at him.

"I couldn't...I ran after some of the men I saw, the whole house was on fire. It was so hot and I could hardly breathe or see anything. Someone jumped me from behind. Slashed me with a sword a _freaking sword_! I was knocked down. The bastards winded me, like it wasn't already hard enough to breathe!" Dick could see a fire in her eyes, his Babs was coming back to him "I tried to fight them but they were _really_ good...I thought I had it under control but more of them came in and then more and more. I just couldn't keep them away from me. They all had swords but none of them even tried to kill me. That's when Bruce came out of nowhere and started fighting them. The house was falling apart and it was getting so damn hot in there."

"Was Bruce ok?" Dick asked worriedly, she shook her head,

"I didn't get a good look, I was half unconscious. He picked me up and ran me to the bookcase, threw me into the elevator and told me to come here. The last thing I heard was a woman calling Bruce and then he shut the bookcase. It took me forever to hack into the Zeta Beams like you showed me but I'm not as good as you!" Barbara looked at dick and shook her head. "I'm sorry Dick, I should have done better." Dick's stomach was a knot of worry. Three things where obvious to him, Talia Al Ghul had been in the manor, she was looking for Bruce and himself, and Bruce was in some serious trouble.

Dick placed his mask back over his eyes as Barbara pulled her cowl over her head. Dick was worried. Worried didn't even begin to explain what he was feeling. His father was missing his grandfather was missing and his house was most likely nothing but rubble by now. What was getting to Robin the most was that he didn't know the fate of this second family. Barbara's revision of what happened had shaken him to his core, but as much as he wanted to zeta back to the cave and see for himself, he knew he had to help Babs first. She was badly injured; the cut in her arm was the least of her injuries, Dick could clearly see what she had a broken rib by the way she was holding herself. She also had a few minor burns and a twisted ankle.

He helped Batgirl to her feet holding her around her waist while she put her arm around his neck leaning into him. She gasped slightly when they began walking. She was coming down from her adrenaline rush and was beginning to feel every single one of her injuries. Her rib was giving her the most trouble. She kept begging Dick to stop for a second, her side was screaming at her. Dick ignored her pleas and kept moving towards the med bay.

* * *

When Robin and the girl limped into the kitchen the team all stood around quietly. Wally jumped up to help Robin but was stopped by the boy shaking his head. Wally looked after him a little crestfallen that he couldn't help his friend. The team had been discussing the turn of events after been kicked out of the cave.

"We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other!" Artemis had complained as they entered the kitchen. Conner scoffed.

"Robin is the pinnacle of keeping secrets we don't even know his real name yet!" Wally rolled his eyes at the Kryptonian. He had known Dick's secret ID for years but that didn't mean he would go blabbing. However that didn't stop him feeling a little hurt that Dick hadn't told him about Batgirl.

"So there is a new bat in the family then." Artemis stated slumping to the floor. "What do you think happened to her, she looked pretty cut up?" Artemis looked to M'gann as if to ask her if she knew.

"I didn't read her mind so don't ask me." She said slightly defensive. "I did sense her emotions though; she was worried, scared and ashamed. Not only that but she didn't trust any of us, from the moment she ran out of the tubes she was uneasy but when she saw Robin she calmed down."

"What does that tell us?" Wally asked the green girl who shrugged slightly. "Did you get a read on Robin?" Wally asked again with a little more force behind the question.

"I didn't read his mind either; it's an invasion of privacy. You all taught me that...But he was feeling very anxious for this girl and confused and angry. His emotions are always very loud."

"So that tells us something." Artemis spoke up; they all turned to her expectantly. "Obviously they have known each other for a long time. Or she wouldn't have calmed down as much as she did when she saw Robin and he wouldn't have been freaking out so much about her. She must have been with Batman and Robin for a long time."

"No." Wally shook his head. "I've been friends with Rob long enough to know that she's newbie. She would have only just started in the game. And it would make sense to why for the last year I have seen less and less of Rob outside of the team. He is always busy. I bet he was training her." Wally summarized.

"It's a little worrying how much you notice that stuff Baywatch." Artemis laughed. Wally gave her a stern look.

"I'm serious, he is my best bud. I notice these things! I just never ask; if he wants to tell me something I'll wait for him to tell me."

"Yeah well I'm not as patient as you are when it comes to waiting for answers to questions." Artemis said standing up and walking to the computer in sitting untouched in the corner.

She opened it quickly and accessed the caves main frame. The team looked to her in shock. "What? Robin showed me how to do it when you guys were trapped by the reds." She opened the security feed from the cave. The team watched over her shoulder at what the two bat teens were doing. Wally knew it was wrong but it was a new member of the bat family how could he not be curious about it? Robins back was too the camera but they all saw him peel of his mask and put next to him. The team all leaned forward a little in anticipation; could they be about to see Robin's face? Wally reached forwards quickly and slammed the computer shut.

"Wally! What are you doing?" Artemis asked annoyed trying to open the computer again. Wally just snatched it up and walked to the couch.

"We can't do that to him. Robs ID is important to him." Wally said simply.

"He told you." Conner said slumping down into one of the seats.

"Yeah and he got into serious trouble off Batman for it." Wally snapped "if you want to know who he really is you should wait until he is ready to tell you."

"Wally's right." M'gann said smiling at the red head sitting down next to Conner. Artemis sat next to her boyfriend.

"Give me a little hint?" she whispered in his ear seductively.

"Don't even try it woman." Wally laughed pushing her away slightly but interlocking their hands. Artemis pouted childishly but smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ok, ok, I'll let it go."

They had made little conversation until they saw the two walk back into the kitchen. The girl looked as though she was in intense pain. Wally had just thought he could help Robin in the med bay and even get a few answers for once. Wally noticed the colour had drained out of the boys face, and it was obvious how worried he looked. Wally sat down again and sighed; if Dick didn't want to tell him just yet that was ok. But this time Wally wanted answers.

* * *

**So that's the end of that chapter. I don't know when the next one will be ready but I am writing to now! I promise it wont take long! **

**Let me know how you liked it or hated it! TELL MEEEEE :) **

**I would just like to say a thank you to some readers who wrote to me telling me to take as much time as I needed after what happened. I really appreciate that you can all understand my lack of creative energy. So Thank you :D Hopefully I can keep this up and not disappoint you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter is here finally! Unfortunately it's a little weak as I have been crazy busy with my other writing and also all my studies. Ahhh it's crazy how intense it has been haha but any way I got it done so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Young Justice... :'( **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"On the bright side you didn't break your rib." Dick mentioned to Barbara as he looked at the X-rays he had taken. The moment Dick had gotten Barbara into the med bay he tendered to her wounds. She was less than happy with his presence.

"Does it really have to be you to do this?" she asked awkwardly to Dick who stood crossing his arms at her stubbornly.

"I can't check your ribs if you won't let me. Besides we need to keep your secret ID a secret so I'm the only one who can help you, I'm the logical choice here." Barbara groaned and removed her cowl. Dick inwardly winced when he saw the cuts on her face again; her lip had swelled since he last saw it. He was worried about his friend. She had struggled on the walk to the med bay. He could tell she was holding back tears. She was in pain, and he knew he had to help her before going and checking out the manor.

"Turn around then." She growled to Dick who was staring at her face. He jumped slightly at her tone and turned around. Barbara quickly removed her uniform and slipped into one of the medical gowns Dick had gotten out for her. She made a little sound signalling to Dick that she was decent. Dick turned to face her and went straight to work. Barbara went to pull her red hair up into a pony tail but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She cried out a little and grabbed her side.

"You ok?" Dick asked her, she let out a shaky breath and nodded.

"I'll live. You've had worse than this." Dick chuckled knowingly silently agreeing with her. Dick watched as she tried tying her hair back with one hand and failing miserably before moving in pushing her hands out of the way and taking it into his own hands. Barbara sighed annoyed with herself as Dick did her hair. She felt so useless. Dick moved back around to her front and looked at her forehead. The cut above her eye was stinging badly and it didn't help that blood had been dripping down into her eye. She winced away when Dick gently began cleaning it out.

"This is all probably minor for you right? Is that how you know what you're doing?" she asked quietly. Dick grimaced slightly.

"No injury is minor. Not when it's on someone you count as your family." Dick said after several moments of silence. "I know what I'm doing because I've been in the game since I was nine years old." Dick watched Barbara's expression change into sadness. "What? You knew how old I was when I started."

"I know but that doesn't mean it makes it any easier to believe that the little annoying kid I used to know moonlighted as a crime fighter and put himself in harm's way on more than one occasion." She said smirking slightly. Dick chuckled as he taped a bandage over the cut.

"I need to do some stitches in your arm." He said reaching for the pain killer. Barbara nodded. She had been stitched up by Alfred after some nasty cuts during her training. Dick quickly and cleanly stitched up her arm and wrapped a bandage around it. His face became quite hot when he realized the next wound he would be checking was her rib. He cleared his throat.

"I, ah, need you to slip the dress down so I can see your side." He said trying to sound professional. In actual fact he was trying to forget the fact he was about to see his attractive best friend get half naked in front of him. Barbara's face went as red as his as she slid the gown over her shoulders. Dick could see the nasty bruise forming on her side just underneath her bra. "I'll need to take an X-ray to see if its broken." He said softly. Barbara watched as he placed his cold hand over the bruise. She winced slightly. The coolness of his hand eased the pain.

"Feels good," She sighed before going red "I mean your hands cold...it's making it feel less painful." She quickly added. Dick tried to choke back a smile and helped her to the machine. It didn't take him long. She watched him as he observed her X-rays. She didn't understand how he could be still here helping her when he should be back at the manor looking for Bruce. He was Dick's father; she knew how he felt about Bruce. Why was he not calling someone else to deal with her so he could go find Bruce and Alfred? She was just the weak link, the member who gets hurt, who isn't strong enough to protect herself or her partners.

Dick stood looking at the X-rays longer than necessary. He had seen that her rib wasn't broken the moment he looked at the picture. However he needed some time to think, to go over all the details in his head once again. To try and keep himself some shaking so badly that he thought he might fall over. Bruce was taken. Alfred missing. Alfred...What could have happened to the butler. Had Bruce gotten him out before helping Batgirl? Was he even in the house? Or and Dick really hoped he was wrong, did he get caught up in the blast? Dick shook his head. No he couldn't be thinking about that right now. He needed to focus on getting Barbara patched up so he can get to the cave as soon as possible. Only thinking about the cave made him think about Bruce. Was he alive? Would Talia kill Bruce? Dick had been told that she loved him once, and she knew his secret ID. If Talia had taken Bruce it must have meant that Ra's al Ghul wanted something to do with him.

Dick noticed his hands start shaking. What would Ra's al Ghul want? Where would they be? Would Bruce be able to get out? There were two things that were stopping Dick from leaving. Babs needed help, she was in pain and he needed to stop that, and Bruce he was skilled enough to escape a kidnapping, he wouldn't have let them take him that easily. Had he planned to be taken? Did he know she was coming for him?...Was he abandoning Dick...

Dick cleared his throat; he couldn't think about that right now "On the bright side you didn't break your rib."

"Yeah great." She said absentmindedly. Dick looked at her face closely. She looked down at the floor but he could clearly see the disappointment in her eyes.

"You should be able to be back on patrols in a few days." Dick spoke quietly watching her. She didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe..." She whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick snapped. Barbara seemed to come back to reality at his tone. "What's going on Babs?" Barbara sighed loudly again. Dick was worried she was talking a moment ago, only to be silent now. She looked so down on herself.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for this business..." her voice was soft but his words where loud in Dick's ears.

"Don't be stupid Barbara." Was all Dick could manage to say.

"Richard—" she shot at him getting his full attention. "I failed Dick—Bruce needed me and I failed him." Dick didn't respond to her he just gave her an 'are you serious' look. "What?" she snapped slightly annoyed.

"Are you serious?" He finally asked. Barbara heard the anger in his voice. She took a moment before nodding. "Do you know how stupid you sound to me right now?" he growled

"Excuse me?" Barbara snapped back glaring at the boy wonder.

"If you think Bruce will think that than you're an idiot! Do you know how many times I feel like I let him down but he never thinks that. He may not seem like it when he is all Batmaned up but under the cowl he is the most supportive person I know! I've had to stitch him up when he had gotten hurt because of me. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that I got him hurt because I'm not as experienced as he is? I could have gotten him killed! Hell I was nine years old I hardly knew what I was up against. That is until the Joker got a hold of me and he showed me exactly what I had gotten myself into! Bruce got stabbed multiple times trying to save me; he would have died if it wasn't for Alfred! That's on me! Every time I see the scars that he got because of my actions it's like his body is blaming me, but Bruce never forgot to tell me that it wasn't my fault."

Barbara sat looking on at Dick. It was the first time she noticed how pale he looked. She could practically see the worry seeping out of his pours.

"Why are you here then?" She asked suddenly interrupting his lecture. He stopped and gave her a blank look.

"Because you're hurt, and I know that Bruce would be disappointed if I didn't help you first." Dick said simply "He really believes in you Babs, so do I. If you quit it would change everything you're a part of the family now."

Barbara stared at the teen in front of her. He was right. She had been in training for the last year. Her body may not be as capable as Batman or Robin's but she knew if she kept training one day she could be on par with the boy wonder or even the Bat himself. Her father wouldn't let her be a police officer...this was her next shot at the crime fighting business. Did she really want to give up her dream just because she was over ridden by _trained_ assassins? Hell no!

"So you think I should stick to it then?" Barbara asked looking at Dick who stood in front of her, his blue eyes blazing. He nodded.

"Of course I do, you're doing so well Babs! And I know Bruce feels the same way, behind closed doors all he can talk about is what training we will be doing with you the next day, you have real potential! You have to keep it up Babs. Don't just give up because of one mistake. Besides I may need your help one day." Dick chuckled.

"Then let's go." Barbara said grabbing a needle of morphine off the tray next to her. Dick couldn't move quickly enough to stop her from jabbing the needle into her arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked rushing forward grabbing the needle out of Barbara's hand. She just smiled up at him.

"I'm coming with you of course." Dick shook his head shocked.

"An hour ago you could hardly stand! You have a bruised rib for God sake." Barbara scoffed

"I bet you have fought with injuries a lot worse than a bruised rib and a twisted ankle. Give me a break Dick, I'm not a China Doll, and I'm going to help you if you like it or not!"

"Babs—"

"Richard Grayson do not try and stop me! Now hurry up and get ready. I'm just as worried about Bruce and Alfred as you and I want to find the bitch who took them!" Dick watched as she pulled the gown over her head. He quickly tuned.

"I don't like this idea Bab's. This isn't some novice villain where talking about. This is Talia Al Ghul were talking about, where going to be going up against the league of shadows. There dangerous."

"Ah yeah I think I know, look what they did to my face." Barbara laughed. Dick groaned at her attitude.

"You know when I said I may need your help I didn't mean now, you're injured!" Dick asked more to himself. Barbara just laughed.

"Pretty sure that painkiller has killed any pain!" What Dick didn't understand was that all she wanted to do was find Bruce and make up her failure to him. She still felt as though she had something to prove to the two of them. And sitting around in a hospital bed waiting for Robin to do it all was not going to cut it, not for her anyway. She was determined to regain the trust in herself.

Dick on the other hand was not so happy about the arrangement Barbara had just put forward. But he knew her too well to know that even if he said she couldn't go she would. A part of him thought of tying her up and leaving her in the hands of the team but something was telling him that that wouldn't go down very well. She would most likely convince them to untie her and she would come running in any way.

Dick was just worried that she was not ready for the danger of this mission. She had only just started doing patrols, and this wasn't some petty crimes she would be stopping. They would be going up against trained fighters. Not that, that fact put of the newbie. If anything Dick thought she seemed a little too keen to get in there and find the two missing persons. However inwardly he knew he may need her help.

"I'll contact the League... they need to know." Dick said walking out of the room. Barbara grabbed his hand.

"They'll want to help Dick. Bruce wouldn't like that, especially if he knew about Talia's attack." Dick looked at her with wide eyes. Had her deducing seriously improved that much in the last year for her to know of Bruce's affair with the assassin? Or was she just putting it to the notion that Batman was the world's greatest detective? Robin couldn't think about that right now.

"I wasn't going to ask them for help, nor will I let them if they insist. Gotham is our city, they know to stay out." Robin noted leading a limping Batgirl down the hall. They entered the kitchen. The team all looked to them. Wally stared at his best friend eyes asking the questions Dick knew he would have to answer later, but for now all he could do was focus on finding his family.

"I'm taking Batgirl back to the cave, and then tending to some business. I may be gone for a while." Dick simply said before grabbing Barbara's hand and walking her into the main cave. Artemis gave a loud snort.

"Secrets as usual!"

* * *

Robin pulled up the intercom and called the watchtower. It didn't take long for Flash to pop up onto the screen. The Flash looked between the two teens before laughing loudly.

"Makes sense Batman would recruit another kid." At that statement Superman walked into the screen and groaned.

"I thought he was kidding when he said he found more help." Robin cleared his throat.

"We were attacked at our home. Batman has been taken by Ra's al Ghul's men." Robin stated as though it was nothing. Batgirl was impressed by this calmness. She watched the expressions of the two superheros faces change. Superman was the first to speak.

"We'll be there in a second!" he shouted

"NO!" Robin quickly stopped him "This is a family matter. We will handle this alone."

"Richard, if he has been kidnapped then it is in the Leagues' best interest to help him. He is our friend too." Flash said seriously. Robin shook his head.

"Batman has told you countless times that Gotham is our territory. We will deal with this. Besides its Batman we're talking about he has most likely already broken out, but if he hasn't it's up to us to help him. Not you, please do not involve yourselves. We can handle this; it's what he trained us to do." Batgirl watched Robin as he spoke, she noticed his hands slightly shaking, he was desperate to get out and find Batman.

"Look, despite what you're saying we can't just let you deal with this by yourselves." Superman said in a matter of fact kind of way. Batgirl glared at the screen.

"With all due respect Superman, Batman wouldn't want you involved, to be quite honest I doubt he'd be happy we told you." She made a point of giving Robin a disapproving look. Superman looked angrily at the new Bat.

"I'm not really sure your word accounts for much, we don't even know who you are." Superman said snidely to Batgirl. Robin's fists clenched. He summed up the biggest bat glare he could muster,

"Her word accounts for plenty." He snapped "and I'm starting to think she was right, it was a mistake to tell you." Robin gave Batgirl an apologetic look before shaking his head and looking back up to the two supers "Look you can go look for him if you really want to—but stay out of Gotham." He growled before shutting the feed down before the two men could respond. Batgirl looked at Robin who looked angry. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the tubes.

"Let's go get our Bat back."

* * *

**So yeah like I said weak haha but oh well. Hope you all like it kinda :)**

**Hit me up with a review if you have an opinion about it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me! I know this one has been on the rocks for a while now! It's been insane lately with everything I have been dealing with. I'll give you a little insight to this shit! my cousin died a few months ago after been killed by her husband. I went on hiatus after that. A few months later my auntie died. Hence another hiatus. And now the bastard who committed murder has only been given 6 MONTHS due to mental illness!...Shouldn't you be away a hell of a lot longer than 6 months if you kill someone! even if you do have a mental illness! Ehhhh the Justice System sucks! **

**In the wise words of Karl Stefanovic "Crimes against woman continue to escalate and the sentences against these perpetrators seem to head in the other direction."**

**Those words have so much truth to them. Something has to be done! **

**RANT OVER! Sorry guys!**

**Ok, so on a lighter note! Here is the next chapter! it's taken a while and I haven't even grammatically checked it so there is bound to be A LOT of mistakes! Sorry about that :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice bla bla bla **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The flash of the zeta beam shone throughout the Batcave. The two young superheros quickly made their way into the darkened fissure. The first thing Robin noticed was the smell of burnt wood. It wouldn't have mattered how quickly the fire department made it to the burning manor, a great deal of the family home would have been destroyed. He sighed inwardly knowing that once they got Bruce back he would be prepared to spend the next year or so rebuilding the home.

"Go turn the generator on Babs." Robin muttered to his partner who stood next to him still holding her side. She was obviously still feeling some discomfort despite the painkillers she had just taken. The whirling sound of power rung out against the walls when the switch was pulled and light finally illuminated the cave. Robin went to the computer first plonking himself down heavily into his surrogate fathers chair. Peeling off his mask, he waited for the computer to start up.

Barbara stood awkwardly behind the chair. The ache in her chest wasn't subsiding; she winced slightly when she absentmindedly touched her bruising side. She inwardly soldered herself for letting the bastards hurt her so badly. Of course she knew compared to what Dick had, had in the past it was nothing. She could still remember clearly the night she had been practicing late in the cave, not a few months before when Dick had been injured.

* * *

Barbara's father had told her he would be late home that night, what better opportunity would she have to get a few extra hours training in? She quickly told her father that she would hang at Dicks until he got off so she wouldn't have to be home alone that evening, she also added that Dick could help with her calculus homework which she was struggling with so he would agree knowing that Dick could help her a whole lot more than he could, he eagerly agreed.

Barbara wasn't surprised when Alfred opened the door to the manor as usual. However something did feel off with him, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He quickly ushered her inside.

"Masters Bruce and Dick are off on separate missions tonight, so you'll have the cave to yourself." He said somewhat stiffly.

"Just the way I like it," she joked lightly. Alfred only smiled slightly. "Is something wrong Alfred?" she asked suddenly concerned,

"No everything is fine," he said shaking his head "I just feel as though I have forgotten something is all, this old brain is not what it used to be. I'll bring you down some food shortly." With that he quickly strutted out of the room. Barbara was worried about the old butler but didn't dwell on it for long when she realized he must feel like this every time the boys went out. However she had never seen him that worked up before.

The cave was quiet. She smiled to herself, as relaxation filled her. She felt as though she was always on guard now, even in her own home. It wasn't easy having the commissioner of the police as your father when you moonlighted as a superhero...well a superhero in training. The only place she felt like she could relax was in the Batcave. Sparing with Dick or Bruce always helped her calm down. However tonight she would have to practice by herself. Quickly changing into her gear she made her way over to the uneven bars, been a gymnast she had plenty of practice on the bars. With that she began her training.

Alfred came down about an hour after she had started. He had brought her down a nice cold glass of water and a plate of cookies. She smiled a thank you to him.

"You certainly know how to re energize a girl Alfred." She laughed. Alfred simply smiled and nodded before heading to the elevator again. Before Barbara could stop him and ask what the hell was going on the whirl of the zeta beams interrupted her, she looked towards them expecting to see Robin walking in looking tired. What she saw however terrified her. Bruce ran into the cave cradling a bloody boy wonder in his arms.

"Master Bruce! You got to him!" Alfred started quickly before running to the med bay and making room for the injured teen. Barbara stood shocked in the same spot watching. She had never seen Robin this badly injured. After several moments of watching Bruce and Alfred get the room ready did she move, running to the boy wonders side, she stopped dead in her tracks when he saw his face. He had been beaten, repeatedly. It looked as though he had a gunshot wound to his shoulder and a few deep gashes along his abdomen. Blood seeped out of the rips in his suit; she could already see the bruises forming. His face cringed painfully; both of his eyes were black, his lip split open and his cheekbone swollen badly. His nose looked as though it was broken, but it was hard to tell under all the blood.

"What the hell happened to him!" she asked frantically. Bruce ignored her as he pulled his cowl from his face. Alfred had moved to the boys shoulder pushing Babs out of the way.

"Looks like the bullet went straight through," he said inspecting the wound. Bruce grunted in acknowledgment before cutting the suit away from Robin's chest. Barbara gasped when she saw all the black marks forming over Dick's torso. Her hands covered her mouth.

"Barbara you need to leave." Bruce said firmly, she hardly heard him over all the thoughts rushing though her head. Who did this? How did this happen? Where was Bruce? Where was his team? "Barbara!" Bruce yelled snapping her out of her thoughts "Out!" she nodded slowly and backed out of the bay. She fell backwards onto the floor and waited for them to finish, it's all she could do.

It took two hours for Bruce to finally come out of the med bay. He saw Barbara sleeping, leaning against the wall to the left of the bay. She had been waiting. His thoughts instantly went to her father; did he know she was here? He crouched down next to her and gently shook her awake. She jumped slightly before realizing who it was. She opened her mouth to ask something but he cut her off.

"You be at home sleeping, not here." Bruce spoke softly. She scoffed.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know he is ok." She replied stifling a yawn.

"Does your father know your here?" he asked standing up. She followed his lead nodding.

"I texted him to tell him I'm staying here for the night." Bruce raised his brow

"Will he be ok with you staying in the same house as a young man?" he joked. Barbara went slightly red in the face.

"Oh please, it's just Dick." She responded quickly

"Exactly," Bruce laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she snapped back to him annoyed. He just chuckled.

"Oh nothing." He left her standing there red in the face and angry.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to him?"

"He was injured on the job." He simply replied. She wasn't having any of that.

"Not good enough! Now tell me the truth!" Bruce turned to face her. He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. He landed heavily in his seat and sighed.

"He was out with his team on a recon mission. I was in here in Gotham on my patrol. I got a call from Aqualad; they had walked into a trap set up by Dent. Dick was in the vents hacking into the buildings systems, but that was the trap. Dent had equally skilled hacker back hack Robin without him knowing. Dick's position got compromised. He didn't even have time to get out of there before they blew up the vents." Barbara sat silently listening. Bruce rubbed a hand through his hair "The team couldn't get in there to get him out. He wasn't badly injured in the explosion but enough for Dent's men to grab him. Aqualad called me and I immediately headed to their position. I would have gotten there sooner if it was not for the fact that the closest zeta beam was broken." Bruce growled angrily. "They were there to watch the building as it was suspected of been a lab for a synthetic drug that enhances a person's senses. As it turns out our Intel was correct. Dent forced some of the drug into Robin's system. It's obvious what happened after that." Bruce motioned towards the med bay. So they beat him, and after taking the drug every kick, every slash, every punch would have felt ten times more painful than it should have. "It took me two hours to get there and get him out of the building." He was in there for two hours getting the life beaten out of him?

"How is he alive?" Barbara asked quietly looking at her shoes.

"Luck mostly. I think that if Dent wanted him dead, he would have wanted to do it himself." With that Bruce stood. "It's been a long night, go and get some sleep, I'll make sure he is ok." Barbara shook her head.

"No, you're tired. I'll stay with him tonight." Before Bruce could say no she walked off to the med bay leaving the man behind.

Dick was wrapped tightly in bandages. Beeping of the heart monitor scared Barbara for some reason; she was worried it may stop its beeping. She saw his chest rising and falling steadily. His face was bruised badly but at least the blood was gone. She smiled slightly when she noticed his nose want broken, one less thing to worry about. She sat in the seat next to him quietly. She couldn't help but remember the young idiot friend of hers doing all of this crazy things before she knew who he was really. She always freaked out when he would do a back flip of a tree branch or flip through the air like a maniac from one tree to another, when they would play in the woods, he never hurt himself then.

She used to think of him as invincible, obviously this idea of him quickly changed when she started training with the dynamic duo. She longed for those simple times in the woods now. She leaned forward placing her head on her arms. The beeping monitor ended up relaxing her; it was like a reminder that he was alive. Closing her eyes she listened to her best friends breathing. She felt herself drifting off. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Dick's eyes flickered open, his head pounding. The loud beeping in the room was pissing him off. His body felt weak. He wasn't game enough to move. The drug was still affecting him. He could feel every strand of fabric against his skin. He groaned loudly at the annoying feeling. The beeping seemed to be getting louder and louder in his head. Growling slightly he ripped the monitor off his finger. He realized this was a bad idea when the loud drawn out noise began.

"_Fuck_." he muttered. Suddenly someone shot up next to him.

"No!" he recognized Bab's voice. Her face was suddenly over his, she looked terrified. She sighed when she realized what had happened, she went to the monitor and turned it off. "You scared the shit out of me you idiot." She complained annoyed, Dick could hear the relief in her voice. "How are you feeling?" she asked standing at the end of the bed.

"Like I have a drug in me that heightens _everything_." He laughed slightly before wincing, laughing was a no no, "This is a hell of a drug." He muttered. Babs walked around to the seat and sat back down.

"Any pain?" she asked softly grabbing his hand. He was shocked for a moment. The feeling of her hand in his felt so nice, it was almost enough to make him forget about the pain. He cleared his throat.

"Only everywhere." He smirked despite the sting in his lip "Hey give it to me straight, am I still handsome?" Babs let out a small laugh,

"I'm sorry Grayson, where you handsome before?" Dick tried to hold back his chuckle but failed

"No, don't make me laugh," he winced.

"Then don't make jokes." She laughed back at him, before her face went serious again "Are you really ok though?"

"This is nothing, I've had worse." Her brow creased slightly, he knew this worried her. "I can think of plenty of other uses for this drug though." She smiled letting go of his hand, the sudden lack of contact disappointed him.

"Your disgusting." She said softly before sighing "You really scared me you know."

"Sorry, the monitor was just really annoying me." Babs shook her head.

"No, all of this," she gestured to him laying in the bed "It scared the crap out of me, you could have died."

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me," he laughed, she grimaced.

"I'm serious Richard!" he looked to her. Tears pooled in her eyes. "You could have _died_! Do you even understand that?" Dick sighed. He placed his hand over hers.

"But I didn't. I have no intention of dying, I promise." Dick said seriously, he gave her hand a squeeze. She forced a smile at him, she knew how dangerous the job was, there was no guarantee that you would be coming home after a mission, but if he could just cheer her up now with a false promise that would be enough for him.

"Well not before I see you in your Batgirl outfit that is." Yep he earned a punch for that one.

* * *

Dick tapped away on the key board. Babs watch him; he had a thin sheen of sweat across his forehead. She knew he was worried. His civilian phone suddenly started vibrating in his pocket. Stopping his search he pulled out the small thing an answered with a stiff hello. Barbara tried listening to what was been said on the other end of the call but couldn't quite make out the words.

"I see. Thank you for calling. I will contact Bruce immediately and let him know." Barbara realized it was the call telling him about the house. "He is?" Dick sounded surprised but happy "Thank God" he sighed, leaning back into the chair. "Thank you so much. Please tell him we will be into see him as soon as we can. Ok. Thank you again. Bye." Dicks chair spun around and he shot up.

"Alfred's fine! He is in the hospital, he has a mild concussion and some smoke inhalation but other than that his fine." Dick said excitedly. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Barbara who was smiling, equally excited about hearing the news. They embraced tightly both laughing happily. Dick suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away clearing his throat; he noticed the slight blush in his friend's cheeks.

"Now all we need to do is find Bruce," he sat back into the chair and pulled up the tracking system.

"If you think Talia didn't think off that you're mad, she would have dumped his utility belt by now." Barbara stated. Dick just kept working.

"If you think Bruce only has one tracker on him _you're _mad." Barbara was slightly taken aback.

"But Talia would find any on him; she wouldn't be tricked so easily."

"But can she find a tracker that's _inside_ him?" Dick smirked "Bruce and I both have trackers inside our bodies. We learnt the hard way that external trackers are found easily and puts us at risk if something happens to the other." Dick shuddered remembering when the joker had captured him and filmed himself torturing Robin. After that they decided that an internal tracker would be a good idea. It didn't take Lucius Fox long to design something for them.

"Internal tracking beckon hey? When do I get one?" she asked eagerly. Dick laughed.

"When you actually start going out on patrols and missions." Her shoulders sagged slightly "So pretty soon." Dick added, a smirk playing on his lips. The computer screen went green, and before she knew it, Dick was up, his mask back over his eyes.

"Superman will be happy." He growled

"Where is he?" Barbara asked pulling her cowl over her head. Her ribs still ached but it seemed as though the painkillers were kicking in, but not much.

"Metropolis." Was all Dick said before making his way to the zeta beam.

"Does this mean he will try to help?" She asked following after him, limping slightly.

"I have beyond a doubt he will. I can handle this though, so before we go I'll hack into the beams mainframe so the watchtower can't tell where we will be going." Barbara watched as the boy wonder did his magic. She felt slightly uneasy.

"Maybe we should get the Leagues help." Dick gave her a look. "Dick your fifteen years old, you can't do everything by yourself." Dick smiled

"That's why I have you." Barbara sighed

"Dick—"

"I have to find him. I'm his partner. I owe it to him." Dick interrupted. "He has saved my ass so many times now it's hard to count, so just this once, I want to be the one who saves him. I didn't need the Leagues help to find him and I don't need it to save him. I can do this."

"I'm sure the league doesn't think you can't, but in all honestly Dick, I'm hurting right now. I don't know how well I'm going to be able to fight these people. And if I go down it's just you. Can you beat them all by yourself?" Dick's shoulders stiffened "The best thing to do is ask for help...we need it." Dick was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Your right...You're too injured to fight." Barbara's stomach dropped "go to the hospital and fill Alfred in on what's happening; he'll want to know." Dick spoke monotonically.

"That's not what I meant! I'm still coming with you!" Babs argued. Dick shook his head.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous. I should have left you at the mountain with my team."

"Going in there alone won't make you seem any more of a hero than you already are! All you're going to prove is your stupid! You don't have to prove yourself to them by leaving me behind—" Barbara yelled throwing her hands up in annoyance

"I'm not trying to prove anything! I'm trying to keep you safe! If you go in there you'll die! And if you did I would die! I'm not going to let you walk into a fight with highly trained assassins only to watch you get slashed down right in front of my eyes, _I won't watch anyone else I love die_!" Dick yelled angrily. Before Barbara could even respond to Dick's words he had her cuffed to the zeta beams control board.

"Dick, what the hell are you doing?" Babs yelled trying to free her hand. Dick backed away.

"I'm sorry. I can't watch you die." He said softly. He turned to the controls and put in his destination.

"Dick wait! Please no!" Barbara yelled desperately "If you go in there alone _you'll _die!" Dick ignored her pleas and walked towards the zeta beam "Please don't go!" She cried out after him, the roar of the zeta beam began. Dick stood just inside the tube. "You promised me you wouldn't die!" Dick froze. He turned around looking down to her.

"Looks like I may have to withdraw that promise." Dick called back flashing his trademark smirk.

_Recognized__ Robin_ _B01 _

And he was gone.

* * *

**And another one bites the dust! **

**Let me know what you guys think! Sorry again about my rant at the beginning! **

****Next chapter is in the works.****

**Thanks for reading :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. It's a long time coming! ****I've been flat out at my new job! :D**

**Full time baby! Yeahhhh! My bank is already thanking me! **

**But at last it is here! And I'm not going to lie to you, it's not to great. Sorry about that :s I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it is in the works! **

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Well do I really need to say it again? **

* * *

Chapter 4

The first thing Bruce noticed was that he was unable to move. He felt the chains digging into his wrists and ankles, his limbs where been pulled so tightly they felt like they were on the verge of dislocation. Opening his eyes he realized why this was.

His body was stretched out, chains attached to each of his arms and legs, and he was suspended up into the air. His utility belt was gone and his cowl pulled off. The room he was in was coated in lead paint. Smart, Superman wouldn't be able to see or hear anything that was to happen. However this told him one thing, he was most likely in Metropolis.

"You're awake." Her silky voice spoke seductively

"There are easier ways to get my attention Talia, you don't need to burn my house down." He growled, she scoffed.

"Hardly something you can't afford Bruce. What's a little burnt wood for a billionaire?" Talia circled him like a shark does it's pray.

"How about we skip the foreplay and move on to the main event. What do you want?" Bruce questioned, batman voice still evident. Talia stepped up onto a crate facing him. She grabbed his face,

"Oh but Bruce, the foreplay is my favorite part." She kissed him lightly, he gave her a stern look.

"I'm guessing your father has sent you here to kill me?" Talia laughed smoothly

"I'm not here to kill you Bruce, I'm here to persuade you." She smiled sweetly at him jumping down from the crate.

"I will never join your father Talia or his cause, you know that, so how are you going to persuade me?" Bruce rumbled

"Well, maybe right now there is just too much holding you back, perhaps if we took away your distraction you would be more open to joining."

"What are you talking about?"

"My father knows you won't agree if we simply threaten you. So the next option is to rid you of your own problems." Bruce's stomach dropped.

"This is a trap, isn't it?" Talia smiled

"You are quite the detective."

* * *

The traffic of Metropolis was bad that night. Loud honking and the angry yells of drivers could be heard throughout the city. Peek hour traffic didn't exist in Metropolis, the roads were always busy and the lights were always shining; which made it difficult for a certain young superhero who was trying to stick to the shadows. The last thing Robin needed was someone recognising him and alerting not only the league of shadows to his presence but also the most likely annoyed man of steel, Robin couldn't decide on which would be more difficult to avoid. The shadows had eyes everywhere, and Superman? He always had his ear open for trouble or in this case, the intrusion of the boy who told him to take his offer to help and shove it where the sun don't shine.

Dick rested his head against the cool brick wall. He was safely hidden in the shadows of a dumpster down one of the many alley ways of the city. Closing his eyes he thought of Barbara. She was going to be so mad at him when he got back. He recalled her desperate pleas as he left her cuffed in the cave, she sounded so distressed, remembering it made Dick cringe. Rubbing his face he moaned as he remembered what he had said to her.

"_I __won't watch anyone else I love die" _His face heated up.

"Way to go Dick." He whispered to himself inwardly scolding himself. Well at least if he died tonight he wouldn't have to face her wrath.

Shaking his head from his thoughts Robin quickly looked at his locator, he wasn't far from the docks Bruce was being held. He would have to be careful if he wanted to get in without being noticed. He had quickly scanned the schematics of the building before he left the cave. He knew the best point of entry was through the vents on the roof of the building. There would be a few guards on the roof, hopefully he could sneak past them and get to the vents without any problems; he would need his energy for later fights.

He worried for his partner. Was he ok? He obviously hadn't escaped yet or he would have made contact, which told Robin that they either have him in under intense lock and key or he was hurt, he couldn't think of the other alternative, he wouldn't even entertain the thought that his partner, his mentor, his father would be gone forever.

Robin quickly checked over his equipment, he would need everything in his arsenal if he was going to take on the shadows. Bruce's face flashed in his mind just before he headed out. He was going to save the man who saved him from a life of loneliness.

It didn't take him long to reach the warehouse they were holding Bruce in. What did worry him was how quiet it had been. He had been skulking around in the shadows for at least 15 minutes and he had only seen a few of the shadows members. If it were any other night Robin would probably rethink the idea of breaking in there, however, his mind fogged over when he heard a loud grunt, which sounded like Bruce. He quickly scaled the building, avoiding the shadow members best he could before slyly moving into the vents.

* * *

It hadn't taken Barbara long to get out of the cuffs Dick had used. She was quickly trying to break into the computer past the blockade of firewalls Richard had put up before he left in an attempt to stop her when she got out of the cuffs. He underestimated her skills of hacking. She found the coordinates and quickly pushed them into the zeta beams mother board. The pain in her side had subsided but was still noticeable enough to be uncomfortable.

Before leaving she injected herself with another shot pain relief. She had a feeling in her stomach that hadn't gone away since Dick had left. It was a feeling of complete and utter dread. She knew she had to get to Dick as soon as possible.

* * *

The warehouse smelt of dead fish, and chemicals. Robin could see the wet Lead paint staining the walls. Talia had thought of everything. He peered out the vent and saw his mentor suspended in mid-air. His limbs pulled tightly outwards. He shuddered, he had been kept in a similar position when the Joker had grabbed him once; however it didn't take long for Bruce to find him. That was just another thing he owed him.

He could see Talia slowly doing pull ups on a makeshift bar. Some of her shadows were slowly walking around the warehouse. What were they waiting for?

Robin popped the grate off the vent slowly and quietly, just as Bruce had trained him. He had to free Batman, even if it was just one of his hands. One of his explosive Batarangs should do the trick. He took a deep breath before quickly pushing himself out of the vent, making himself known to the shadows. He threw his Batarang towards his mentor who looked to him. Richard could see the worry in Bruce's eyes. The Batarang landed perfectly, Talia looked up to him and smiled, none of the shadows had moved.

"So the Bird appears, now we can begin"

"You know for someone as prepared as you Talia, I'm surprised at how quickly I was able to track you." Robin grinned

"Did you ever think maybe I wanted you to find me?" Robin suddenly understood, this was a trap. A trap he had just sprung. "What now little bird, are you going to fight us all on your own?" The shadows surrounded Talia. Robin chuckled before setting off the Batarang. The chain holding one of Batman's arms up blew, detaching from the links. Talia growled.

"Only until my backup is ready to go." Robin laughed. The shadows all moved at once. Robin flipped backwards until he was standing in front of Batman. He threw down a smoke pellet. The darkness surrounded them.

"You shouldn't have come." Batman whispered as Robin passed him a small pick lock.

"I was never going to leave you. I'll hold them off until you're free." Robin smiled to his mentor who just grimaced,

"Easier said than done."

The first shadow came out of the smoke, his sword glinting. Robin quickly moved dodging the slashes of the ninja. He threw a Batarang at the shadow, knocking his sword to the ground. Running forward he threw a few quick jabs at the man. Another shadow jumped out of the smoke, Robin flipped backwards over the shoulders of a third shadow. Now there was three and the smoke was lifting. They all came at once throwing a barrage of attacks. It took everything in Robin's power to avoid their blades. A fourth shadow came from behind, slashing Robin's back. He yelped in pain and jumped away from the group on ninja who were now surrounding him. Fighting one of the league was hard enough, but fighting five of them…

"How's picking those locks coming Batman, I could really use the backup," He grunted to himself. All the men in front of him moved at once. Robin was dipping and dodging throwing as many punches and kicks as he could. But he was receiving just as many. It didn't take long for them to overwhelm him. The smoke had cleared, and Robin could make out Batman in a heated battle with Talia. He would have to get out if this one himself. Grabbing the shoulders of one of the men Robin jumped and spun using the man's neck as a makeshift pole he landed a kick into one of the other men before belting his pole with the back of his elbow.

A shadow moved to the left of him, Robin jumped quickly spinning to gain momentum before landing a kick to the side of his head. The shadow fell to the ground, unmoving. One down how many to go?

Robin could feel blood starting to drip from his wounds. He had a nasty cut to his cheek, not to mention the deep gash on his back. He knew that one was bleeding heavily as his vision was starting to blur. It didn't take long for them to surround him again. One of them sliced the back of his leg, Robin fell forwards. He looked around and up at the ninja surrounding him. He was breathing heavily. The only way he was getting out of this one was if Batman helped him, and by the looks of his fight with Talia, that wasn't going to happen. He didn't even have time to look at his protégé who was about to die. Closing his eyes he waited for the blow.

There was the sound of a grapple gun shooting and a whoosh before the sound of a body hitting the ground. Robin looked up. Batgirl stood ready to fight front of him. She had already knocked over two of the shadows with her entrance, one wasn't getting back up. Robin pulled himself up.

"I told you not to come." He growled to her, she gave him a look.

"And aren't you glad I didn't listen." She flashed him a smile that made his chest tighten. The men began surrounding them. "You need to work on your firewalls Boy Wonder."

"You have another one!" Talia yelled to Batman, who flashed a look to the two sidekicks. "No matter! Two birds with one stone!" she yelled before running forwards. Batman charged right back at her.

The two remaining shadows circled Robin and Batgirl moved, the others ran to assist Talia. And so the fight continued. Robin Jumped over Batgirl leaping off her shoulders and sending a kick into the man in front of her. He knocked him away aggressively throwing his Batarangs towards the ninja who easily deflected them with his sword. One of Robin's Batarangs latched itself into the handle of the sword. Robin smirked, pressing a small button the sword exploded, sending the ninja flying backwards into the wall. Robin didn't even get a chance to breathe before another two ninjas were attacking him. He tried to see if Batgirl was ok but that only coped him a blow to the head. He had to focus on the fight at hand before he could worry about his friend.

He could see Batman, he was one upping Talia and her back up. He would get to them soon, they just had to hold on a little longer. He could see Batgirl getting hit with blow after blow. But getting to her was harder than it seemed. The two he was fighting were out to kill.

Batgirl was struggling. She was in pain already, and it didn't help that her opponent had already landed a few decent blows to her chest which didn't help with her rib. She was slow, and distracted. Her worry for Robin was clouding her judgement. So it wasn't hard for the man in front of her to knock her backwards with a hard kick to the stomach. Batgirl fell backwards hitting the wall behind her with a thud. She let out a little cry and clutched her side.

Robin, who was juggling between dodging two shadow members, looked over to her slightly. He already had a large welt forming on the side of his face, and she could tell his left leg was injured by the way he moved, the gash on his back was dripping blood as he moved around. She looked back to her opponent who walked slowly towards her smirking; his sword glinted as the lights reflection hit it. Batgirl felt her pulse rise as he got closer; she used the wall as a crutch as she pulled herself up. It seemed as everything was going in slow motion, her ears rung loudly "Batgirl!" Robin's voice could be heard. She closed her eyes and waited for the penetrating pain of the sword...she felt a splatter of blood over her face as she slid down the wall, and let out an ear splitting scream.

"No...No...NO!"

* * *

**And so ends another chapter. Sorry about the wait and or horrid spelling/grammatical mistakes. I don't have time to check it properly.**

**So I have learnt something today. I can NOT write action scenes to save my life! AHHH I apologize for that horrifyingly confusing scrawl! **

**Next chapter is been worked on :) Let me know what you thought about this one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

***peeks up from behind computer* **

**Hello...I'M SO SORRY!**

**I know I say this legit every time but I'm so sorry this one took a while! I've been ****battling the worst case of writer's block EVER. I'm not going to lie. I was worried about this one even getting an ending! But alas yesterday afternoon while I stood at the dispensary counter at work yesterday getting paid at public holiday rates doing absolutely nothing (don't judge, it was like 3:00 on a public holiday and it was super quiet) creativity struck. So I whipped out a bit of paper and away I went! **

**So don't look at this a writer FINALLY updating a story that has long been updated, but as a writer facing the painstakingly long horrible thing that is writers block and beating it to the ground! Overcoming its overwhelming ridiculousness and finally been able to write again! I beat it!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ obviously :( **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"No...No...NO!"

Dick felt nothing. No pain. Nothing. He glanced downwards; the sword was buried deep into his side. His breathing was laboured; he coughed slightly blood spilled from his mouth. He could hear Barbara crying behind him, he made it, the sword in his gut proved that. The man in front of him let out a chuckle and pulled the sword out slowly, extending his pain. Barbara watched as her best friend fell to his knees letting out a painful grunt.

"Oh God" she whispered grabbing him before he could hit the ground. The man in front of the two of them laughed.

"That was pointless; you're both still going to die." Barbara ignored his taunt and held Dick in her arms. She couldn't think straight. Dick coughed and wheezed in pain.

"R-run..." he hissed to Barbara. She shook her head and hugged him to her chest, protecting what seemed like his tiny body.

"Robin…ROBIN!" Dick could just hear his mentors yell over Batgirl's roar in his ear. She launched herself forward attacking the man head on, throwing blow after blow. Her screams could be heard over the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh repeatedly. She had tears streaming down her face as she attacked like a female lion protecting her young. She stayed close to the ground, in one swift movement she sent a kick upwards, her heel slamming into the assassins chin. She turned to Batman, he had been pinned down by the bitch leader, Talia, her knifes planted firmly in both of the bats hands, locking him to the ground. She leaned down to his ear and whispered,

"Perhaps now you will be more inclined to accept my father's offer, lover. We'll let the other one live…for now." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before sitting up "We have what we wanted, retreat."

A bright light filled the room, from a flash bomb no doubt. Barbara was back at Dick's side. His body shook slightly, his teeth chattering. Blood had already soaked through his uniform and was pooling around his body. Barbara quickly put her hands over the wound, they were quickly covered in Dick's blood. She could feel herself shaking.

"Dick what the hell, you stupid idiot!" She choked out. Dick just let out a little laugh, before wincing and coughing up some more blood.

"Fuck...it didn't hurt before." He swore again raising his hand to touch her hands. He smirked "At least I know I died doing something worthwhile." He began to wheeze. Barbara shook her head.

"Shut up, you're not going to die!" She quickly turned to Bruce "BATMAN get the hell over here!" Bruce was already up and running over towards them, blood dripped through his black gloves. He knelt down to the trembling boy.

"You stupid idiot." He growled. He may have sounded angry but they could both hear the worry in the man's voice. He pulled back his cowl (with some trouble).

"Barbara, I can't help him with my hands like this. Quickly in your first aid kit there is a blood coagulant, you need to get it out and inject him with it, it should help with the rate of bleeding." She hesitated "Do it now!" he snapped. Barbara fumbled around with her belt.

"Bruce…it's cold." Dick moaned his eyes squinted shut under his mask. Bruce's jaw tightened.

"Damn it." He quickly ripped a long strand of this cape off, folded it and placed it over Dick's wound, he winced as his own bloody hands pressed down. "Hurry up Barbara!"

"Stop…been…so…bossy," Dick chuckled lightly. He let out a shuddered breath, and his hand came up to Bruce's wrist, "Don't let her die. Ok." Dick's eyes bore into his mentors. "And don't blame yourself for this…" he coughed slightly "this was…my own doing…" He winced slightly as Barbara shoved a syringe into his arm. She quickly pulled off her belt and threw it at Bruce, pushing away his hands she replaced it with her own. Her stony face wasn't very composed, her tears still fell freely.

"Go and contact Superman or the League, we need their help!" she ordered. Bruce nodded quickly, grabbing the belt and leaving the lead lined warehouse. Dick laughed slightly again.

"You stupid idiot," Barbara muttered. Dick let out a shaky chuckle.

"Yeah that's me…the loveable…idiot,"

"Shut it. And don't try to talk…idiot." She firmly scolded.

"Still bossy…even now," There was silence between them for several moments. Dick let out little sigh.

"I'm…sorry." He groaned.

"Don't be, you saved my life, just don't ever do that again." Dick smiled.

"You and I both know they won't make it on time." She shuddered, he was referring to the league. She shook her head refusing to believe it but he sounded so weak, worry pooled in her stomach, she felt like she was about to vomit. His hand rested on hers.

"You're not going die here," a sob escaped her. Dicks hand tightened over hers, he smiled softly. He knew she would be denying the inevitable.

"Your right, I might make it, after all, we have Superman coming." Barbara didn't try to hide the sobs that were coming now. She cried out in despair. Her best friend was dying underneath her hands and there was nothing she could do. Where the hell was Bruce?

"Hey…Listen to me….for a sec…" Barbara shook her head.

"Save your strength-"

"This…might be our…last conversation…just shut up…and listen." He interrupted. "I'm sorry…to do this…to you…now." She saw his eyes fill with tears "Just when…I thought…shit…how do I say this?" he gave a weak breath. "Babs…I…couldn't…I couldn't let you die…cause then…I'd die."

Barbara pushed down harder on his wound. She squeezed her eyes tight, tears dripping from her nose. She felt Dick's hand on her cheek. He pulled away her cowl, and sweeping a few stray hairs behind her ear.

"Please…Let me see…those eyes…one…last…time." She opened her glassy eyes.

He smiled.

"...Beautiful."

His hand went limp.

"BRUCE!"

* * *

Bruce stumbled out the door. His heart racing. He couldn't get the image out of his head. They came in flashes. His parent's bodies crumpled on the ground—Dick standing there, a sword through his stomach, blood dripping from the end of the blade. The look on his face, pure shock, but also pride. Barbara pushed against the wall blood dripping from her cheek—His mother splayed out, blood staining her white dress—Dick running around with a smile planted on his face—Robin coughing up blood—Himself playing with his father—A child screaming in an ally way—A child screaming in a big top.

The fresh air hit him like a punch to the face. He fell backwards against a wall, breathing deeply, eyes squeezed shut, trying to forget the sight of blood pooling around his boy. He sucked in a quick gasp of air as more memories assaulted him. Dick falling to the ground—His father standing in front of him as a child—A gun shot—A woman screaming—Blood. Always so much blood. Death.

Dick's death was inevitable. Just like their parents; it was coming for him. Its cold icy fingers would pry the warmth of Dick's life away from the world, away from Bruce. Dick would be alone. And Bruce would be thrust back into the suffocating darkness that is hatred and loneliness. A place both half's of the Dynamic Duo had experienced.

"_Don't ever leave me Bruce I don't want to go back to the dark place." _

Bruce's eyes snapped open, he remembered Dick whispering this to him after a particularly bad nightmare. Bruce had him tightly held to his chest as the boy shook and cried out for his parents. Bruce had filled the role that Alfred had played for him.

No. No. Dick couldn't die. Bruce didn't want to go back to the dark place _he_ was in before the boy lit up is life. No. He wouldn't allow that to happen. Picking up the belt he had carelessly dropped he pressed the communicator and waited...

"How did you get this frequency?" A familiar voice spoke through the belt.

"Clarke…" Bruce spoke, his voice not sounding like his own.

"Bruce? Shit. Bruce Robin told us you-"

"Clarke shut up. I need your help…it's bad." Dick's small body crumpled into the girl he loved chest—blood—Death "There's so much blood…" he whispered through the communicator. Bruce didn't need to say anything more, Superman had already tracked his co-ordinates and was beaming himself down.

"Shit…Dick…No." Bruce's hands found his face, blood smeared his cheeks. There was a whoosh of air. Superman stood in front of him. He saw the usually composed man leaning against the wall…covered in blood. He hadn't even noticed the hero's presence.

Superman walked up to him placing his hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce looked up, his eyes red rimmed. There was a loud slap as superman brought his other hand down on the bats face (with only a small fraction of his strength behind it). Bruce recoiled, his eyes wide, it took a second but he stood up straight. His face like stone, ridged and hard.

"Thanks."

"Looks like you needed a wake up call." Clarke said sternly "I contacted Black Canary she is on her way to the Watch Tower. Where is he?" Bruce didn't know how Clarke had so quickly figured out who was injured, but he didn't really care. All he knew is that he had to get his boy to the Tower.

"BRUCE!"

* * *

"Come on…wake up." Her hands pressed down on his chest rhythmically. She pushed her face to his breathing her life into his empty lungs.

"Wake up!" She yelled to the unmoving hero. Her hands were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. He couldn't die. He just couldn't die!

"BRUCE! BRUCE HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed desperately.

"Wake up! Wake. Up. Damn. it!" She slammed her mouth over his again. "Please, please, please don't take him!" her tears blocked her vision.

"Move back," Superman was there, when did he get here?

"Help him! Please you have to help him!" She cried urgently. Superman gave her a sympathetic look, before pulling out a large syringe.

"What is that?" She asked worried, watching him with wide teary eyes.

"Adrenaline." Bruce responded. His cowl pulled back on. She knew it was to hide his face from her. Superman looked over the boy quickly before slamming the adrenaline into his chest, directly into his heart. Everyone was silent for a moment. Barbara looked to the man of steel who stared down to the boy.

He moved quickly sweeping him up into his arms.

"There's a pulse. Meet me at the Watch Tower!" He was gone.

Batman pulled Barbara to her feet, her body screamed in protest, her side still throbbed. She clutched at the painful bruise forming on her side. Batman pulled her cowl up and placed an arm around her, helping her out of the warehouse.

"Where are we going?" She asked through clenched teeth. She smelt the salt on the air and before she realised she was outside. There was a light, she felt a tugging in stomach, she closed her eyes and focused on not throwing up.

The feeling behind her stomach didn't last long. When she opened her eyes she was in a large room. An enormous computer stood in front of them. There was a small cough, sitting around an outsized table was three of the Justice League's heavy hitters, The Flash, Martian Man Hunter and Wonder Woman. They were standing looking shocked between the two of them. Batgirl hanging off her mentors arm.

"What the hell is going on!" The Flash yelled stunned. Batgirl couldn't hold it back any longer, she fell forward and released all the stress and worry she had been holding back. Batman knelt down blocking the other Leaguers view, he rested a hand on her back. She let out a quiet sob before exhaustion took her. She fell into the bats arms letting fatigue take her.

* * *

**I'm sorry I know It's not very long but hey I wrote this at work, so give me some credit! plus you know...Writers Block is a bitch! **

**Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to abuse me for making you wait for so long in the reviews! **

**I promise I wont leave it that long again! Unless I relapse...but even then I'll push through! **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
